A Whole New World
by BlueCrystal
Summary: Alladin takes Jasmine out on the carpet ride and jasmine must cope with her feelings (jasmine POV)


A Whole New World

"Do you trust me?" 

"What?" I asked. Could it be? Is it really him? No, it can't be. Jafar had him killed. 

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

"Yes," I said, a little suspiciously. He took my hand and pulled me onto the carpet and we flew away from the palace. Even though I suspected something, I was content for the moment - happy to be out of the palace. And then he began to sing to me. He has a beautiful voice. As we floated toward the clouds, I began to sing with him, knowing that I had made a new best friend. He seemed to understand me. Somehow, he was different from all the other princes I had met. He wasn't stuck up and arrogant. As we flew past the Sphinx, the builder chipped its nose right off, I had to laugh a little. Then, he plucked an apple off of a tree and rolled it down his arm where it flew right into my hands. By now, I was even more suspicious than ever, but I couldn't ruin this perfect moment - not yet. As we flew over a beautiful pond, our song ended and he took my hand in his. We flew up to a rooftop to watch the fireworks. By now, I had to know the truth, so I broke the silence.

"It's all so magical," I said.

"Yeah," he simply replied. I just can't believe he's alive. And I can't believe I'm not rushing into his arms. I mean, if the guards hadn't shown up, I would have kissed him and who knows what would have happened to us. But I can't stand someone lying to me.

"It's a shame Abu had to miss this," I said, a little upset that I had to be the one to start an argument.

"Nah, he hates fireworks. And he doesn't really like to fly either. That is...I mean..." He stuttered. He had just admitted that he lied, involuntarily of course.

"You are the boy from the market. I knew it! Why did you lie to me!?" I shouted.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry!" he replied with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. It was almost like he was crushed that I had found out. But he really was crushed. I guess he doesn't know that I don't want to marry a stuck up, overdressed, arrogant prince. Actually, when I had met the boy in the marketplace and when I was about to kiss him, I was thinking _why can't HE be a prince. He's perfect._ But he's not, and I just have to accept that.

"Did you think I was stupid. That I wouldn't figure it out!?" I asked, still furious that he lied to me.

"No, I mean, I hoped you wouldn't...NO that's NOT what I mean!" He said, realizing that he almost blew his cover - again.

"Who are you. Tell me the truth." I told him, giving him one more chance.

"The truth?" he asked. I saw his magic carpet give him a gesture as if he were saying "Go ahead. Spill."

"The truth, um.. the truth is I sometimes dress as a commoner...to escape the pressures of palace life. But...I...I really am a prince." He said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, a little confused at why he would have hidden such an insignificant detail from me.

"Well, you know - royalty going out into the city in disguise. It sounds a little strange don't you think?" he asked me, hope filling his eyes.

"Hmmm, not that strange." I replied, remembering MY adventure into the city disguised as a commoner. With that, I fluffed the feather on his hat and leaned my head on his shoulder, beaming with delight to know that the boy I had met in the marketplace had not been killed. He was safe - safe with me. And for now, that's all that matters.

As his carpet landed peacefully on my balcony, I was a little reluctant to get off. However, the rug made makeshift steps for me to get off with ease. I looked down at Ali, my wonderful prince.

"Goodnight, my handsome prince." I said, looking deep into his eyes. 

"Sleep well, princess," Ali replied, giving me the same, identical look.

And then carpet lifted Ali to my level and our lips met. As he kissed me goodnight, I thought to myself _For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right._ As I began to walk away, I gave him one last glance, noticing that he still looked as shocked as I did. And with that, I went into my room as he flew out of sight. I sat sitting in my room, brushing my hair, and singing the peaceful tune that Ali sang to me. 


End file.
